


PS: FUBAR Battlefront

by Stattic_Scribbles



Category: Angel Beats!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Fix-It, Gen, Multi, Reincarnation, Y'all can fight me, they all deserve a real epilouge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stattic_Scribbles/pseuds/Stattic_Scribbles
Summary: Letters written to and from the members of the Battlefront during their time in the Afterlife and after they’ve been reincarnated as well as the epilogue we all deserved; a reincarnation AU of sorts
Relationships: Hinata Hideki/Yui, Otonashi Yuzuru/Tachibana Kanade | Angel
Kudos: 16





	1. Graduation

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that won't leave me alone, I'm not sure how long it's going to be but I already have a good few chapters planned out so we'll see how it goes, as always support on my tumblr, stattic-writes is appreciated

_To Whom It May Concern,_

_We as members of the SSS, the Battlefront, formerly the ‘Like-Hell-I’m-Dead’ Battlefront, formerly the Afterlife Battlefront, formerly the Not Yet Dead Battlefront, formerly the Anti-Barnacle Extinction Battlefront would like to assure anyone finding this that this school; this moment and life you’ve been given is a chance not for you to atone for sins but for the sins done to you to be undone; in a sense. This time; no matter how long or short you choose to make the stay is given to you because the life you lived before was not what you deserved and not what you should have lived through. It was something in this past of yours that left you empty; unfulfilled and possibly broken. Being here is a chance for you to find out what that regret is; to work through the pain and be able to become at peace with that chapter of your life so you may find the continuation of your story in a better light, in a better world. In the effort of moving on, being obliterated, or dying again; however you decide to coin it; just know you won’t repeat that which brought you here and it won’t be worse; you won’t wake up as a water flea or barnacle; or as someone worse than how you were before. You’ll wake up and struggle but it will never be as painful, as regrettable as your life once was. The purpose of this school is like any other; to prepare you for what is beyond it. We hope you find your time here safe and fun. We ,as the FUBAR Battlefront would like to offer our ideas and experiences to help. Please find these in the following pages._

_Sincerely,  
The remaining members of the Battlefront_

_PS: FUBAR Battlefront is always looking for new members; write us a letter and when you move on we’ll find you._

The rest of the letter is a mass of everyone’s ideas and a few scribbled doodles. Otonashi and Hinata write out an actual list; detailing the location of the guilds; the process of building things from the dirt as well as the trick to getting meal tickets letting Yuri check over it and then folding all of the pages as well as extra tickets for mapo tofu.  
“Do you think this will help anyone?” Yuri asks and Otonashi nods.  
“I think it will.” He grins pointing up to the stage where they’ve all set up the graduation podium and certificates.  
“We forgot to include-” Hinata starts and Yuri glares at him.  
“We included as many names as we could think of Hinata; if you want to rewrite everything, be my guest.” She laughs a little, nudging him and smiling as they sit in the plastic chairs.  
“Do you think they’ll find it?” Kanade asks Yuri and she smiles nodding.  
“They have to; otherwise this place wouldn’t be what they need.” She reassures and Kanade nods.


	2. Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the letter's are started

Yuri doesn’t tell them they have to be model students; not with Angel being on their side; Naoi makes sure they’re forced to be and Yui actually starts to cry when the writing teacher they have finishes the prompt for their project on the board. Hinata glares at it and Yuri can see Noda’s fingers itching to brush against a weapon instead they shake as he brings a pencil towards the paper that’s been laid out to him. Yuri casts a glance watching everyone writing the first word of what she knows is the closest they’ll get to hell in this after life. She doesn’t look back up to the board; the words having seared themselves into her brain.  
_**-Write a letter to someone that you have regrets about; write a letter with what you wished to have said.-**_  
She’s expecting herself to write to her parents or maybe her siblings; instead she finds her hand curving into a letter she didn’t know she needed to write.

_Dear Iwasawa;_

_If I had let you play your song would you have been obliterated sooner? Were you happy when it happened? Everyone said you looked so relieved, so happy. I hope you were. I’m sorry; either way; however you felt I’m so sorry I was playing a part in it in a negative way; I should have been a better leader; a better friend; but I wasn’t; I was a coward and couldn’t bear the thought of failing everyone by allowing you to be happy for one brief moment. It would have been so easy to say yes; to throw aside one night's operation for your happiness. We could have easily dealt with everything another night; I was being greedy; I wanted you and everyone to focus on what I wanted._

_  
_

_Are you happy where you are? Is it heaven? Or at least better than your previous life? I don’t imagine that’s hard to be honest; I think all of us might want that. I think it might be a good thing; to want to be happy. I think what would make me happy is taking down Angel; getting to find this God in this world; to make them answer for what we’ve all been through._

_  
_

_I always admired your music talent; that you’re good at something so concrete; so creative. I’m not good at much, not even being a leader if I let my troops get killed so easily. I’m not sure what to do without you. We held auditions for a new singer; Yui; the spunky little pink haired junior kid got put in your place. The other members don’t seem to be too excited; they keep saying how no one can replace you. That wasn’t the point; we need someone to front; to keep appearances so we can get to Angel; so we can get to God; so we can see you again. They’ll come round once we do. You better be working on more songs; I expect a full album when we meet next._

_From,_

_Yuri 'Yurippe’ Nakamura_

They don’t need to keep up the letters; Naoi is on their side and Yuri doesn’t really focus on what the members are doing as long as they’re training; still she’s not confused when a few letters appear on her desk; she knows it’s not anywhere close to valentine’s day; and the only one who would give her one of those is Noda. She reads them at least five times over; there’s only three; but over the course of the next few days two more join the ones in the drawer.  
They make each other promise; Yui assured them that they couldn’t break a pinkie promise even in this place and no one spoke against her. They link pinkie’s swearing to uphold the letters to each other wherever they end up and if they meet again.


	3. Renaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another name change for the Battlefront

Yui’s request was childish; before the marathon of baseball hits; before dragging him around the school, Otonashi had gathered everyone left; sitting in the principal's office nudging Yui to explain.  
“I want to suggest a name.”  
“Go on.”  
“FUBAR Battlefront.”  
“FUBAR?”  
“Fucked up beyond all recognition battlefront.” TK supplies and Yui grins at him nodding.  
“Since we’ve all beat everything this world has thrown at us; since we’re not fighting really anymore. We just are.” She shrugs a little trying to play off how important the acceptance is; Otonashi can see Yuri’s eyes flickering to everyone.  
“Say I?” She offers and everyone does. Yuri nudges Yui to pull her to the side and Otonashi pretends, like everyone else, that Yui is not crying.  
“Well we’ve had worse; welcome to the FUBAR battlefront.” Yuri grins.  
No one points out how they don’t change the name once Yui moves on.  
They don’t think of it much; it just becomes part of their days between missions; between finding others to help and battling the programmer. Otonashi writes a letter to each person that moves on; he makes sure to add extra letters of welcome for whenever he moves on; in case the others aren’t. He thinks of Yui each time he adds the postscript notation; it’s almost as automatic as his signature by now.

_Dear Hinata Hideki,  
This is purely for the assignment; and the fact that Otonashi advised me this was the best course of action should we meet when we both become nothing. ~~Of course being God I’ll.~~  
I am sorry for tricking you with my hypnosis. While it was funny to watch you losing your shit over clothes pins it was unfair to make you feel inferior. I didn’t mean to pry but I found out what happened at the baseball game; how you feared obliteration less than the disappointment reoccurring.  
I should not have fed into that with the clothes pin situation. I hope that it wasn’t too upsetting for you. You remind me of how my brother would act when it was just us, you and Otonashi both; I don’t know why it makes me happy and sick at the same time. I was angry at you for that; that you took Otonashi from me like my father took ~~you~~ my brother. I will get over it; I didn't die this time. You see me; everyone in the battlefront does. I lash out because I’m not used to it. I don’t know what to do with people who want me; just me, not Hayato; not the student president; just Ayato. ~~I’m sure if we meet again we~~ When we meet again I look forward to being Ayato to you once more._

_From,  
Ayato Naoi_

_PS: FUBAR Battlefront is better with you._

Naoi doesn’t send the letter; not that there’s any sort of mail service in the school; but either way he keeps it shoved into his sock drawer hidden and only slightly ashamed until he decides to write another letter; to Otonashi. That morphs into two more; one for Yuri and one for Kanade; none of which he sends or lets anyone else know he’s created. He knows he is putting off the letter he should be writing; choosing these lesser evils to write to, to explain his emotions and faults. He doesn’t think of his father smiling at him; or his brother's blank stare. He doesn’t think about the crushed pottery; the failures of weeks and hours of nonstop work trying to match his brother's natural skill. He doesn't think about the baseball game he hadn’t participated in; or about how Hinata looked both lost and relieved when he hadn’t caught the ball. Naoi doesn’t want to reach out to him; he doesn’t know how so he writes more; filling an almost diary’s worth of worries and thoughts; of silly pranks to pull and ideas for days out they’ll never get to have. He doesn’t know who to address it to, so he just closes his eyes and scribbles the first person's name he can think of; the first person to see him; to help him. He groans slightly; shoving the letter to Otonashi into his ever growing pile and crossing out his brother's name on the empty envelope.


	4. Remeberance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What should have happened after the last thirty seconds

Otonashi hates how his first memory is falling to the ground; is missing someone. When he wakes up on the ground from Hatsune half dragging him out of bed; he doesn’t hug her like he thought he would; he doesn’t refuse to let her go to school; to spend the day with her; instead when he gets off of his apprenticeship at lunch; he scrambles home; fingers digging through everything in his room; to find the box of letters he’d found the week before.

He cries as he did in the afterlife; when Kanade vanished; he cries for when Hinata left; for when Yui was proposed to; when Iwasawa vanished and they didn’t understand; for Yuri and her siblings. He sits on his floor shaking, the letters are dry and still sealed; he never sent them; his sleeves are soaked and he wipes his eyes again before returning to his shift; the head nurse asking what's wrong and all he gets is a wet laugh and a genuine smile.

“I remembered about some friends from school; I wonder what they’re doing now is all.” The head nurse smiles back patting his shoulder and offers him an extra half hour for lunch.   
He picks up Hatsune for lunch; checking her out from her school and starting the walk towards the cafe with the parfaits she loves and the mapo tofu he loves. She’s run ahead of him, he can still see her; she's on the path still so he doesn’t fear. He wonders if anyone else has woken up and decides with the letters still in his possession they haven’t; he likes to think they’ll all wake up and the letters will appear with them. He’s not sure if he;s relieved he has a second chance; a time to be better; to reach his dreams, his unfulfilled life from before. He hopes everyone else gets their better life as well; he nods to let Hatsune know to walk ahead of him; when he hears Iwasawa’s song; hears someone humming it; he doesn’t need to think; reaching out and feeling himself tear up when he sees white hair.  
“Sorry I just; I love that song.” He offers when the girl looks up before he can hear Hatsune shouting for him.  
“We’re getting mapo tofu; do you want-” He doesn’t finish before the girl is walking away from him; she pauses and turns slightly.  
“Shouldn’t we go? Your sister is waiting Otonashi.” He grins following her. Hatsune grins at both of them and he doesn;t say anything while they wait for the food. None of them talk for a few more moments before Hatsune asks the girl what her name is.

“Kanade; didn’t your brother tell you about me, we used to go to school together; he must not remember then.” She smiles before returning to her food and nudging Otonashi’s arm.  
“Thank you.” She offers as they depart; Otonashi and Hatsune go back to her school and Kanade vanishes in the opposite direction.  
Otonashi tries not to be shocked when he sees her in the waiting area; he tries not to panic when she’s called back to the phlebotomy section and he tries his best to casually peek around the corner to watch her being given a small cup of juice.  
“Thank you for your donation Kanade; you’re an angel, you know that.” The nurse makes an off handed comment and she smiles shaking her head.  
“I just want to help people; even if they don’t get to thank me.” She smiles and Otonashi doesn’t bother hiding running after her.  
“Kanade! Kanade wait!” he rushes her and pulls her into a hug; he waits and she doesn’t vanish; he doesn’t fall to the ground and he tries not to cry while she pats his shoulder awkwardly.  
“Yes Otonashi?”  
“I; uhh; I have a letter for you; at home; I can; bring it tomorrow? Maybe we can get lunch again?”  
“Of course Otonashi.” He grins face flushed as she walks away.  
When he’s picking up Hatsune from class at the end of the day does he stall eyes widening when he realizes she said his name first; she knew before he did. It aches his chest for a moment; was she waiting there every day? Was she running around all of town singing Iwasawa’s songs to try to draw someone out; had she found others? He organises the letters he’s written that night trying to remember which one he’d written to whom; the initials on the letter’s not helping.

_Dear Yuri,_

_I don’t really care about how you’ll feel about this. Despite our rocky and deadly start; thank you. Without you I wouldn’t have been able to help anyone; I wouldn’t have been able to stay; to help the others who hadn’t woken up yet. I wouldn’t have been able to move on. I would never have been able to meet everyone; never have given a thought to barnacles or baseball; to be able to create things purely on willpower alone; I wouldn’t have learned everything I should have taught my younger sister; or that I even had her in the first place._

_You remind me so much of Hatsune; that I never knew who I had; how special you both were until you were gone. I didn’t understand the gaping hole I felt after regaining my memories; the grief for a death I had not known in life. The grief for the family that I never got to know until they passed. You; and the rest of the FUBAR Battlefront; the rest of my new family. I cried; after you left. I cried like I should have when Hatsune passed; her death was expected in a way; it just felt like the realization of how empty I was. ~~Did you feel differently when each of your siblings pass?~~ I wasn’t sure if this was something I needed to do; I think it’s like when I died; I needed to help others; even in my last moments; but this; this is for me as much as it is for you. We’ll always be a family Yuri; we’ll always be the Battlefront. You’ll always have us to have your back just as you have ours. When I find you in the next life; and i swear to everything here i will; besides the hug you’ll be getting you’re going to be smothered by me; I’m going to get everyone in on it; we’ll take care of everything for you; not to annoy you; just to prove how much you matter beyond how much you protect us._

_All the Best,_

_Yuzuru Otonashi_

_PS FUBAR Battlefront has never had as good a leader as you; you were everyone’s big sister and saviour; you did that Yuri; you saved everyone._

“Otonashi can you handle a check-up; some kid got in a fight with his brother; fell out of a tree.” His heart clenches and he hesitates.  
“Otonashi?”  
“What’s the outlook?” He mumbles and the nurse laughs.  
“Don’t look so grim, the kid broke his wrist; his brother skinned his knee is what we can see. So serious all the time.” The doctor nods and Otonashi doesn’t need to glance at the papers.  
“ Ayato and Hayato Naoi, please.” He grins at the two boys his age; Hayato is the one with a skinned knee and he patches him up first, the boy leaving after Otonashi turns to Ayato.  
“Okay Naoi, let’s see; what?” He watches as Ayato stares at him before he shakes his head.  
“It’s God, actually.” Otonashi remains civil; simply nodding to Ayato as he fixes his hand into a splint and gives him the routine he’ll need to follow.  
“So come back in another two weeks and we can x-ray it again.”  
“Okay.”  
“There’s a nice cafe around the corner; if you and your brother want to eat before you travel home.” He smiles and Ayato’s eyebrows rise.  
“They serve Mapo Tofu right?”  
“Best in town.” Otonashi grins. Naoi hesitates; his brother walking ahead of him he nods to Otonashi and before he steps fully out of the hospital he turns on his heel pulling Otonashi into a hug.


	5. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri wakes up finally

Otonashi’s nervous; it’s his first check up entirely alone even if the doctor will be waiting outside with whoever the boy brought. Otonashi thinks he’s seen the boy in Hatsune’s class or at least her school with how the familiarity bites into the back of his mind. He knows he’s at least heard of him somewhere. The boy in question looks up and glares at him so fiercely he can’t help but grin back; he’d seen that glare directed at himself over and over; and at Noda and Hinata; he wonders how many times Takamatsu had been given it while he adjusted his glasses.  
“Y-uhh Nakamura right?” The boy nods his gaze shifting into only slightly untrusting. Otonashi can work with that; he’d worked with less from Yuri.  
“So you got into a fight?” the boy looks nervously towards the door. Otonashi decides to test his idea.  
“Your mom can’t hear.”  
“My sister…” He mumbles and Otonashi can’t help but laugh. The boy looks curious now.  
“Yuri; I can’t believe she’s even got you scared; sure sounds like her though.”  
“She just gets really upset when we get hurt; my other sisters and me.” he explains and Otonashi nods grinning all the while.  
“You know her!” The boy nods when Otonashi smiles.  
“We went to school together for a little bit; it just seems like a sprain; just a splint; nothing too serious; but you need to talk to people if you’re being picked on.”  
“I wasn’t being picked on; another boy was; I had to defend him!”  
“Oh so that runs in the family too then.” Otonashi mutters and he can hear a scoff he wasn’t aware how badly he missed.  
She stumbles, her hand catching on the plastic chair she sits in.  
“I’m fine Otonashi!” She snaps annoyed at the comment he’d made and he grins; her brother filling her in on his mirth at the situation.  
“How’d you know his name? He said you didn’t remember him?” He waits for his sister to respond but it’s interrupted by Otonashi returning after he’d talked to the doctor; he nudges Yuri who steps slightly to the side when he leans down to her ear.  
“Cafe at noon is usually when we meet.”  
“We?”  
“Mail ran a little late in the SSS right? You keep up?” He winks vanishing into the labyrinth of the halls and Yuri helps her brother up as the doctor dismisses them both.

He asks her about the letters three days after they meet for lunch; he assures her others have remembered but he doesn’t want to shove everyone together yet. Hence why they’re sitting with just his younger sister Hatsune in the cafe.  
“The letters came with you right? The ones you didn't send?”  
“You telling me Ayato is giving us a second chance?” She jokes and he smiles warmly at what they share of their time with the boy who thought he was God.  
“Whatever this is; it’s for us; I think we need to make good on our pinky promise.” Yuri smiles and is about to ask who else remembers when Otonashi just shakes his head.  
They eat in mostly silence, Yuri unsure what to ask about and Otonashi just enjoying having one of his friends back.

_Dear Yui,_

_I’m sorry I didn’t see what was going on. I know I never asked about your death; about your life before. I had no need to. I’m sorry that I let you down; that I never gave you a chance to do everything you never got to do in your previous life.  
If I had known what you had gone through; I would have acted differently; which is exactly what you would have hated. I bet you would’ve been pissed at me… I’m sorry for not writing sooner. I’m sorry for not trying to find you. I know you’ll be the person I’ve realized I love to be with. I’m just scared I’m not who you need._

_~~Love,~~  
Sincerely,_

_Hinata_

”So; Yuri; how has it been; got anything outgoing?” He grins to where she shoves a notepad under the pile of letters.  
“Not yet. Anyone else?” Otonashi grins nodding.  
“We meet at the cafe around the corner; 12 pm is the best because everyone has that time off.” He nods and she thanks him; awkwardly removing herself from the coffee shop that’s in the hospital. He knows she doesn’t like the idea of this place anymore than the rest of them.  
“We?” Yuri’s eyes light up and she watches as he returns to his rounds pushing a young girl carefully in a wheelchair.  
-“Hatsune!” Otonashi’s grin reminds her of how hers used to be; before the afterlife, before this life as the young girl grins from behind the ice cream he’d ordered her. Kanade sits next to him with a smile on her face as well. Naoi and Shiina are there; leaning closer to each other than Yuri had known them to be.  
“Hey god; how’s this life been going?” It sounds just as lame to her ears as both Kanade and Otonashi take it, with how they laugh but Naoi grins nodding to her.  
“Been going well; shiina and I remembered first; that’s what this is.” He nods towards her and she shakes her head.  
“Foolish right?” Yuri laughs and looks surprised when TK and Matishuda sit down across from them.  
“We’re gonna need a bigger table.” Otonashi sighs but his face lights up and Yuri doesn’t get a chance to respond before she feels arms wrapping around her.  
“Yuri; you’re here.” Noda sighs and Yuri relaxes; expecting to turn around and see a scythe or some form of oversized weapon like always; instead he has a tube over his back and as he unscrews the top off; laying out the blueprints she’s surprised how like the SSS meetings this is. She can already feel the urge to write everyone letters increasing.  
“Blueprints?”  
“I’m working at an apprenticeship; structural engineering. Chaa works with me.” He grins and Yuri laughs a little nodding to the blue prints.  
“Is Iwasawa here?” She sighs gripping the letter that had managed to come with her; all the letters did and she’s not sure how or why it happened but she’s grateful. Kanade nods before gesturing towards the TV that’s been playing on low.  
“No way.” Yuri grins her entire face lighting up confused as it’s only playing the news.  
“No the stage.” Noda nods to the stage set up behind the tv; where Yuri can see Sekine and Miyuki setting up and she wants to move forward but she can feel herself starting to feel sick and dizzy so she sits back down and Otonashi’s fingers rest on her shoulder.  
“Don’t push it; you wrote her a letter right?” His voice is soft and Yuri nods.  
“We’re doing a letter exchange next week; on thursday; since we get that friday off from work; well most of us do.” He grins and Yuri nods watching as the band set up.


End file.
